Wrath of Mannosuke
by FlattestLoli
Summary: Rinnosuke might go mad


It was a normal day in Gensoyko, and Marisa decided to visit Rinnosuke. Marisa Arriveded at RInnosuke Shop and asked to borrow his secret ukulele collection. Rinnosuke denied and Marisa left, or so Rinnosuke thawt. Marisa snuck threw Rinnosuke super secret entrance to his ukulele dungeon, where he recently enslaved the kappa to create the greatest ukulele ever. The Kappa was hard at work on the greastest ukulele which the frame stood at 12 feet tall. The Kappa seemed to be enginerring a giant self playing ukulele. Marisa watching from behind a box of mini ukuleles triped and knocked over the box. The box then proceded to knock over all the boxes like a dominoes. then one of the boxes fell onto the giant ukulele causing it to collapse onto the Kappa making a loud crashing noise. Nitori then pops her hed out from the debris of the giant ukulele. After hearing this Rinnosuke booked it down the super secret entrance to the ukulele dungeon, and saw marisa still fumbling to get was enraged that all his boxed ukuleles were destroyed, he then rips off his robe growing 3x in size whilist doing so(Rinnosuke has super stretch rinnosuke sweats(patent pending) under his rob). Rinnosuke quickly punts marisa through the roof of the super secret ukulele dungeon. Marisa flew through over 15 feet of dense dirt and rocks(aka ground) emerging only to shoot 152.5 feet into the quickly unsheaths her broom from her ass and flys down to rinnosuke who is waiting above ground now. Rinnosuke Lunges at near Sakuya speed smashing into marisa with the strength of 5 Yuugi. Marisa goes flying trees, cliffs bridges etc until she smashes into Reimu. Reimu and Marisa both fall to the ground and are knocked unconcious for about 1 hour. Marisa wakes up only to see Rinnosuke standing above her stil red with anger and breathing jumps back and watches marisa get up. Marisa then quickly pulls out mini-hakkero and uses MASTER SPARK shooting in Rinnosuke direction. Rinnosuke Punches the beam with such force that it dissapates and shouts "DONT CHU UNDERESTIMATE THE UNLOCKED POWER THAT IS MANNOSUKE" . Marisa is trembling in fear believeing she will die here. Reimu wakes up rubbing her head and looks confused at marisa. Reimu asks Marisa whats going on and she responded "broke Ukulele", Reimu still confused walks away back to the shrine to check the donation box. Rinnosuke staring at Marisa still takes a step foward scaring Marisa so much she fled sanic fast. Not knowing were Marisa went Rinnosuke starts runing around Gensoyko at the speed of fast checking every corner eventually ending up at the Scarlet devil Mansion. Rinnosuke sees Meling sleeping and lunges at the speed of sakuya slaping her with the force of 2 yuugi(as to not send her flying too far) causing her to smash into the wall instantly waking her. Meling gets up into a fighting stance and Rinnosuke says"there is no need fight have you seen Marisa" Meling responds "no i havent y" Rinosuke replies"broke ukulele" then jumps into the sky high and scouts for marisa. Rinnosuke sees a black and white blob in the distance lands then jumps off in that direction. Sakuya rushes to the gate to see what had happened and meling sed "broke ukulele make mad at black/white magician" Sakuya confused goes to see what is happening and searches for Marisa. Rinnosukes jumps makes him catch up with marisa and he grabs her and screams" Mannosuke drop!" plunging to the ground marisa screaming, Rinnosuke smashing marisa into the ground nearly crushing her, lucky for marisa she somehow was nearly unscathed. Sakuya sees the dust cloud Rinnosuke made from the harsh landing and rushes to see what is happening. Rinnosuke stands up marisa still down from the impact and sees Sakuya. Sakuya says "Is that you Rinnosuke, why are you so large?" Rinnosuke replies "BROKEN UKULELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and grabs Marisa and flails her wildly. Sakuya says"this needs to stops" and stops time and rushes towards Rinnosuke to grab marisa. Rinnosuke predicted this and used his impecible speed to punch at such a speed it trancends time in the direction sakuya was going from. The punch hits Sakuya sending her flying into space so far and fast she lands on the irl planet pluto. Marisa still being flailed is screaming at the top of her lungs and Alice Hears. Alice rushes over and sees marisa being flailed and throws a doll at rinnosuke. Rinnosuke is annoyed someone would interupt his revenge so he throws Marisa into alice using his maximum strength of 10 Yuugi,Marisa and Alice go flying through Gensokyo eventually breaking free from the gravity and flying off into space. Rinnosuke is still angered ad jumps after Marisa . After Catching up he finds Marisa knocked unconcious on the moon. Rinnosuke then takes Marisa jumps off the moon at light speed and heads for the sun. Using Rinnosuke Sun smash Rinnosuke Smashes marisa down into the suns core obliterating her and causing the sun to expload the solar system. Rinnosuke now alone flys to irl pluto where he is now calmed. He asks Sakuya if she could brew plutos finest tea and they sit and chat for the eternity. The End.


End file.
